Reincarnation
by Teila Fox
Summary: A being of the past comes forth to tell the tale of destruction, but could this mysterious person be someone the group already knew? Also, will this "tale of destruction" come to life?Or did it already? Read to find out. Rated PG-13 for violence later on.
1. Prologue

Reincarnation  
  
Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, and Miles "Tails" Prower, and Mecha Sonic all belong to Sega Enterprises. Any other official characters used that are Sonic-related belongs to them too. =P Hail!  
Teila Fox, Tyreke Savado, and the mysterious fox belongs to Ally M. Which is me! MWUAHAHAHA! *cough choke* o.o Um.. and this mysterious "emerald" belongs to me too. No touchy.  
----  
Prologue (So sue me if I spell it wrong. x.x)  
----  
  
Destruction rained. Terror flowed. Lives of the dead were lost in the midst of time, finding a place for their souls to settle and wallow in self sorrow at the devastation, and bodies were scattered with extremities missing or damaged, along with other limbs. Where the tall sky scrapers and shopping centers once stood in Station Square, stood rubble and debris in its place. Among it all, six beings stood, alive and breathing. They watched as the hometown where they lived and thrived was destroyed by one being. One so evil that the notorious Doctor Eggman failed in comparison to this immense power this creature had. His metallic coverings and his blood red eyes were glowing bright, filled with nothing but pure death and destruction. It stood among the debris, watching his minions attack and kill. He smirked quietley to himself, actually enjoying watching people being killed. His jet engines were at full blast, his power never seeming to run out.   
"Yes.. soon enough this weak city will be destroyed fully, and soon, the world.." he said evilly, the words echoing through the dusty and dirty air, his words striking fear in the hearts of those who were still living. One of the beings walked forward, a few bruises on her body and her clothes ragged as she limped towards him. He frowned as he saw her.  
"You again.. I thought I killed you, I am surprised you are still alive.. well, you will not be for long! Prepare to shake hands with death, controller!"  
The fox glared at him, her eyes flickering with a yellow light as she grasped a cyan emerald in her hand. She looked at him for a minute, then at the emerald. It glowed dimly again. It was ready. It wanted it to end. And she would obey it.  
Another figure tensed up at the look of her eyes. He yelled out. "Don't do it! He'll kill you for sure!"  
She looked back at the figure. She stared at him for a few seconds and turned back. "Even if I do die, it will be for a good cause." She closed her eyes and raised the cyan gem in the air. It started to glow, and the light surrounded her within a matter of seconds. She mumbled a few words and the aura exploded in a fit of power.. the figure looked on in fear, and with tears in his eye he cried out.  
"Don't do it.. STOP!" 


	2. Chapter 1: Shades of Cyan

Reincarnation: Part 1  
  
Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, and Miles "Tails" Prower, and Mecha  
Sonic all belong to Sega Enterprises. Any other official characters used that are  
Sonic-related belongs to them too. =P Hail!  
Teila Fox, Tyreke Savado, and the mysterious fox belongs to Ally M. Which is me!  
MWUAHAHAHA! *cough choke* o.o Um.. and this mysterious "emerald" belongs  
to me too. No touchy.  
----  
Chapter 1  
----  
  
  
Deep within the Mystic Ruins, there was a lush forest. This was a beautiful forest,  
and everthing was pure green except for the tropical flowers that were abundant in  
it. The flowers gave the forest an exotic smell, and it was a lovely place to go to in  
the evening, when the sun is setting. Along with the forest, there were ancient  
temples there, and many did not know how they got there, or when they were built.  
Even though explorers traveled through it, they did not find anything to tell of their pasts.  
However, one particular fox was traveling through the temple that evening. It was  
about 6:00pm, and he was getting ready to depart back to his workshop to rest. He  
came into the temples time and time again to see if he can find anything in them, but he would always come up with nothing. He leaped into the air and used his twin tails to hover in the air. As Tails took the trail back to the spot he came from, he suddenly saw a door he never noticed before. He observed it. The door had  
confusing figures engraved in it. It was a type of language he had never seen before.  
Curiosity getting the best of him, he pushed the door open with all his might, finally  
budging it open enough to squeeze himself in. He turned on his flashlight, and a faint  
shine caught his eye. He turned his head to the side to look where it was coming  
from. His baby blue eyes laid upon a cyan emerald, it glimmered from the light of  
the flashlight. Tails walked towards it, but suddenly it exploded in a burst of light.  
The whole room was lit up, and it turned out to be much bigger than he expected.  
There was a fountain that had no water flowing from it, the stone steps were  
covered in dust. In front of the fountain, the emerald was held on a podium, but it  
was not glowing anymore, it was just the way he found it. He stared at it in awe,  
wondering the power of it. In his mind, he was thinking it was some type of chaos  
emerald. Satisfied with that thought, he carefully took the emerald from its podium  
and slid back out of the room, whisling happily to himself as he flew out of the  
temple, not knowing he had found the beginning of the end.  
---  
  
Tails, grasping the cyan gem in his hand, ran into his workshop immediately,  
excited about his discovery.  
"I can't wait to find out more about this!" he said to himself. He went upstairs into  
the mini lab he had built. Inside he had a microscope, and a observer where he can  
take apart objects and view them with another microscope. He set the emerald under  
the microscope and adjusted the lens on it. Then, he focused on it, setting the  
microscope power to 500x. He then looked at it. He noticed something inside of  
moving. His eyes widening, he focused the microscope power higher, until he saw  
what was inside. He saw faint light swirling inside of it, lighting up the emerald time  
and time again. He gasped and went to pick up the emerald. As he picked it up, he  
felt a burning sensation in his hand. He yelped and immediately dropped the gem, it  
rolling a couple feet away from him. Tails held his hand, sliding off his glove to see  
is any part of his hand was injured. His fur was a little bit singed, but it wasn't that  
big of a deal. He took some pliers and used it to pick it up, the emerald so hot it  
made the tip of the pliers soften. He had to call Sonic and Knuckles to look at it. He  
walked to his room and used a communicator to reach Knuckles.  
"Knuckles! Come in! This is Tails! I got something to show you!"  
A couple minutes later he heard a voice on the other side. "What is it Tails?"  
"Knuckles! I found this weird emerald, and it was so hot it almost burned me! You  
gotta come see it!"  
"An emerald?! I'll be over as fast as I can!"  
"See ya soon!"  
And with that, Tails hanged up. He used his phone to call Sonic, and luckily Sonic  
was home for once.  
---  
  
  
Sonic walked out of his bathroom, a white towel wrapped around his waist and his  
fur soaking wet. His quills were dripping with water as it dripped into the rug a  
little, but he didn't really care. He ran a hand through his quills and smiled a little.  
"Ah, nothing like a squeaky clean hedgehog, only to get dirty again in fightin' bad  
eggs like Eggman!" he said to himself. He was about to head to his room to dry up  
when suddenly he heard his phone ring. He walked over there and picked up the  
phone, answering in a light tone.  
"Sonic here!"  
"Sonic? This is Tails, I found this really neat gem and you gotta see it! It's sizzling  
hot, I have to use pliers to hold it! You gotta come over! This can be a type of  
Chaos Emerald!"  
"Chaos Emerald? Dude! I'm there! See ya in a second!" Sonic said as he put down  
his phone. He ran to his room, unwrapping the towel from his waist, seeing no need  
for it. He dried himself off and put on his shoes, and while he ran out of his room he  
put on his gloves. Taking his keys and putting in his inside glove pocket, he ran out  
the door and shut it. Excited by this discovery, he decided to take the stairs and ran  
down them in a matter of seconds. He jogged out of the hotel, waving back to people  
as people greeted him. He saw Teila roller blading around Twinkle Park, but barely  
making her out due to it was already night time. he ran into the train station. Teila  
saw him and stopped with a screech.  
"Hmm.. I wonder what the blue dude is up to again. Being the nosy person I am, it's  
my duty to find out!" She said to herself as she quietly followed him in.  
---  
Sonic rain up the stairs and Teila hid behind the railings as he ran past her. As he  
went by she heard the words "Sizzling" and "Emerald" murmured by the blue  
hedgehog as he got into the train.   
"Sizzling.. emerald? Hmm.." She skated quickly to the railing, at the very moment  
jumping on top of it and grinding up the stairs, people yelling, afraid of getting  
pushed down. When she got completely up the stairs, she spinned a little, almost  
landing on the conductor.  
"Hey! You with the rollerblades! Those are not allowed in here!" he yelled as he  
fixed his hat. Teila broke out skating, seeing him with an angry look on his face. She  
jumped on top of the train Sonic was in, the conductor yelling obscenities to her as  
she was whisked away by the train. Laughing, she waved at him as she disappeared  
into the tunnel.  
---  
  
  
As Sonic got off the train, he saw Knuckles coming from the caves that lead to Red  
Mountain. Sonic waved at him, jumping off from the stand and landing on the  
ground safely.  
"Hey Knuckles! Are you here to see that sizzling emerald too?" Sonic asked,  
slapping a high five with Knuckles. Knuckles nodded.  
"You bet! I want to see this thing for myself!"  
"Same here my friend! Let's check it out!" Sonic said as he ran to Tails' workshop,  
with Knuckles gliding after him. Teila came out from behind a rock, growing more  
curious. She followed them slowly and carefully, doing her best not to get caught.  
---  
Sonic and Knuckles opened the door to Tails' workshop, looking around for him.  
"Tails! We're here!" Knuckles yelled.   
"Up here guys!"  
The two glanced at each other for a second, then rain upstairs to his lab. In it, they found Tails holding a pair of half melted pliers. Their eyes widened as the pliers broke in half, not being able to withstand the heat anymore, the emerald dropping to the floor. Tails dropped the pliers and looked at the emerald.   
"Wow.. you weren't kidding Tails! It is hot!" Sonic said, crouching down to it.  
"Yeah, I never saw anything like it!" said Knuckles. "Where did you find it?"  
Tails looked up at Knuckles. "Well, I was exploring in the temples of the Mystic Ruins forest, when I saw this weird room. Inside it, there was this emerald. I walked up to it and it bursted in light, and when I opened my eyes it turned out to be on a podium and there was a fountain and everything!"  
"But why is it so hot?" Sonic said, staring at it.  
"It wasn't like that when I picked it up, but when I put it in under a microscope, there was a tiny light swirling inside it. After I picked it up, it was burning hot."  
Teila stayed by the window, hearing every word they were saying. Not being able to control her curiousity anymore, she jumped through the window, startling the three.   
"Teila?" all three said at the same time.   
"What are you doing here?" Tails asked, looking at her. He always enjoyed her company, but he wondered why she was at the window,  
"Sorry for peeping in guys, but I wanna hear about this thing!" She saw it on the floor and picked it up."Oooh, nice lil' sucker you got here."  
Sonic's eyes widened."Hey! That thing is burning hot!"  
Teila blinked. "It is? It feels fine to me."  
Knuckles thought for a second. "Pass it here."  
Teila tossed it to him, and Knuckles caught it, but in the same second dropping it on the floor again.   
"Ouch! That thing is burning hot!"  
Teila picked it up again and held it. "But it can't be, I can hold it!" She ran her finger pass the edges, when she noticed small carvings on the sides of it. It looked like some type of ancient language.  
"Hey guys.. there's something engraved in this thing." She said, squinting at it. Tails stood next to her and softly moved her arm towards him to see it better. Tails blinked for a brief second, not seeing anything.  
"I don't see anything.." Tails said. Sonic and Knuckles looked over, seeing the same thing Tails did, nothing.  
"I think you crashed too many times when you were on that skateboard downtown Tei, I don't see a thing!" Sonic said, Knuckles nodded in agreement.   
"Hey! I know I saw figures in it, and I only crashed twice that time!"  
Tails touched Teila's shoulder softly. "It's alright, let's all call it a night and we'll talk more about this tomorrow."  
"Well.. alright." Teila looked at the emerald one more time, and set it down on th table. With that, she skated out, leaving the same way she came in. Tails smiled as he shook his head slowly. Sonic sighed.  
"You know lil' bro, I know you have a big crush on her and everything, but you don't have to take her side even if she is wrong."  
Tails blushed madly at this comment. "I'm not taking anyone's side, and I have a little crush on her, don't make it sound serious!"  
Sonic decided to tease him a little at this point. "Oh really? So you're calling getting her a pineapple soda everyday and writing her name and your name repeatedly on paper not serious?"  
"Quiet!" Tails said as he blushed even more. Knuckles sighed and got in between them.  
"Guys, calm down, let's hit the sack, it's late. Bye." Knuckles said as he walked out the door. After watching him leave, Sonic huffed.  
"I'm tired anyway, so I'll leave you to your dreams about her, laters!" Sonic said as he sped out quickly before Tails can catch him. Tails mumbled and went off to his bed, closing the lab door, leaving the emerald on the table.  
---  
  
  
Teila yawned and moved a long strand of her odd colored hair away from her face. She had the tie out, and as she walked it lightly dragged across the ground. She has been planning to get a hair cut, but she just haven't got the time. She walked to her bed, and jumped in, bouncing a little. She pulled the warm blankets over her, and turned to her side. Curling up into a ball of fur, she closed her eyes. That emerald.. there was something about it.. she was the only one who could see those strange figures on it. She would go to the library tomorrow morning, that's all. She sighed mentally. She hasn't been to the library in over a year now. She sighed again. Oh well. She soon fell asleep, the emerald the last thought in her head.  
  
---  
  
Within the depths of Tails' workshop, deep in the lab, the emerald stood still.. for the moment. The emerald stirred, rolling over on the table, something stirring inside. Deep inside the cyan shadows, lived a soul. The emerald was alive, and it wanted to return.. 


	3. Chapter 2: Mysteries of the Past

Reincarnation: Chapter 2  
  
Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, and Miles "Tails" Prower, and Mecha Sonic all belong to Sega Enterprises. Any other official characters used that are Sonic-related belongs to them too. =P Hail!  
Teila Fox, Tyreke Savado, and the mysterious fox belongs to Ally M. Which is me! MWUAHAHAHA! *cough choke* o.o Um.. and this mysterious "emerald" belongs to me too. No touchy.  
---  
Chapter 2  
---  
  
It was a bright and sunny morning as the birds sang sweetly their morning songs, and people gradually awoken to a new day. It was around 8:00am, and within the apartments of Station Square, a young female fox stirred in her bed. her hair was messy, and her tail was tangled around her legs. Suddenly, her alarm clock went off, making her jump and fall off her bed.  
"Woah! Oof!" she said, landing on the floor with a thud. Mumbling and rubbing her head, she sat up on the ground, one of the straps on her tank top off her shoulder as she stared at the time.   
"Neh, I am not a morning person.." she mumbled. She stood up and walked into the bathroom with her clothes. 20 minutes later, she came out with her clothes on, tying the end of her hair with a scrunchie. Now, all she needed to do was to find her library card and her sunglasses, no problem.   
"Hmm.. where can I look.." she thought. She suddenly got an idea and slid under her bed. She tossed various things out from under there, until finding her sunglasses. She set them aside and after a couple minutes she gave up searching for her library card.  
"I'll just read the book there or something." She put her glasses on top of her head and ran out the door, running past her keys on the table.   
---  
"Okay, the library should be uptown somewhere.." Teila said as she walked past the burger shop. She saw a young girl sitting on a bench and decided to ask her. She walked up to her, noticing she was listening to a CD player.  
"Um, excuse me.." Teila said quietley. She got a bit annoyed when the girl kept bopping her head to whatever she was listening to.  
"Excuse me!" she said a little louder, finally getting her attention. The girl looked up at her, still listening to her headphones.  
"Yes?!"  
"Do you know where the library is?"  
"What?! Speak louder!" the girl said, looking up at her.  
"I said do you know where the library is!"  
"Oh! Just walk another block and turn left!"  
"Thanks."  
"What?!"  
"THANKS!" Teila yelled out, her fists clenched at her sides.  
"You don't have to yell!"  
Sighing, Teila walked away, soon finding the library. "Alright, time to get to work."  
---  
  
Tails woke up at about 9:30am, rubbing his eyes. He got up, stretching his arms out. He walked out of his room, looking into his lab to see how the emerald's condition was. His eyes widened as the metal table it was on was melted, the metal steaming around the emerald itself. Tails sighed in frustration.   
"What type of Chaos Emerald is this? It melts everything it sits on!" he mumbled to himself. He decided he would try to find Teila to give the emerald to her. He ran into the bathroom with his shoes, coming out 15 minutes later with his fur and tails brushed, and sneakers fastened. He went out the door, breathing in the cool morning air. He jumped high in the air, his tails spinning rapidly, spinning fast enough to stay in the air. He flew down the rocky steps of the hill his workshop was built upon, reaching the train station. He flew into the train, the doors closing tight as it departed to its destination: Station Square.  
--  
Tails got off the train the second he got there. He had to find Teila before that emerald melts his whole lab! He flew quickly down the stairs. He ran out the door with his tails flying about behind him, trying to think where would she be at the time.   
"Hmm, knowing Teila, she's probably in her apartment just watching TV or sleeping. I hope she's there.." he thought. He shrugged and ran to the apartment building where Teila lived.   
--  
  
"Geez, how can anybody stay in here for hours? It's way too quiet.." Teila said as she peeked through the doors of the Station Square Public Library. She saw people sitting on wooden chairs, either reading a book, writing, or typing on a computer. She blinked in confusion. Where's the music and the food?   
"Bah, this sucks, but I better do it anyway." she said as she walked in. She walked up to the front desk, seeeing the desk was taller than herself. Mumbling, she stood on her toes, her eyes peeking out at the librarian.  
"Hey library lady, do you have any books on the Chaos Emeralds here?" She said rather loudly. Her ears pressed against her head as several people shushed her.  
"Ahem, please be quiet, this is a library, and the books on Chaos Emeralds are in the back."  
"Thanks." Teila whispered as she tiptoed to the back, getting strange stares from people.   
--  
Teila looked at the back bookcase, finding many books on the Chaos Emeralds.  
"Hmm.. Theories of the Chaos Emeralds, How the Chaos Emeralds came to be.. aha! The listings of the Chaos Emeralds!" Once again, she was shushed. Grumbling to herself, she took the book and hovered in the air above a table, people staring at her as they moved away. She folded her legs together and looked in the book, flipping pages. She slammed the book together.  
"Dang! Nothing about that cyan emerald." She floated off to the doors to leave when she noticed a door in the back of the library. She looked at it and floated to it. The door was small, big enough for only small people to get in. She tried to open it, the door did not budge.  
"Hmm, it's locked." She suddenly got an idea. She looked around to see if anyone was watching. Grinning, she closed her eyes and slowly, her body turned clear, taking the form of the wind as she squeezed into the crevaces of the door. The second she was on the other side, she turned back into her normal self. She opened her eyes to see nothing but darkness. She felt around for a light, finally finding a type of lever. She grasped it in her hands and pulled it with all her might, grunting. Suddenly, the sides of the strange area were alighted with flames, soon the light spreading throughout the whole section. She saw cobwebs on her arms and dusted them away. She took one of the lanterns that were hanging on the sides and walked around the room with it. She came across a single book case, covered in dust. She wiped some of the dust off with her hand as she looked through the bookcase. She came across a book, the title of it puzzling to the mind. She pulled it out, coughing from the dust that arose in the air. She looked at the book.  
"Legend of the Cyan? Hmm.. maybe this could help.." She opened the book slowly, its pages yellow and crinkled. Her eyes were fixed on the on the symbols.. but she could not understand it. It looked like some type of hyroglyphics.  
"Huh? What type of book is this?" Teila commented as she flipped through the pages. She stopped at one page when she saw a picture that looked like it was engraved inside the book. It was a fox.. a female one at that. She looked like she was holding some sort of staff wrapped in white cloth, and she was sitting on stone steps it seemed.. Behind her was a podium, and a cyan emerald was on top of it. Her eyes widened. The emerald! But.. who is that fox? She seems so familiar.. Teila sighed and closed the book.  
"Whatever. I'll keep this book, and maybe find out about how to read it." she muttered. She held the book under her arm, and felt her way for door.   
"Gah.. come on, where's that door.." She held the lantern up in the air and saw a window at the top of the room.  
"Bingo." She smirked and floated up carefully, covering her face from the spiders and cobwebs. She pressed against the window, looking for a part that would be able to open.   
"Grr.. open up already!" She yelled. She was seriously getting tired of this, and the air was too thick. She flew a few feet back, and suddenly slammed into it. However, she accidently hit her head first, and fell to the ground. The window did not even budge. She layed on the ground, sprawled out with the book still under her arm. The air was truly getting to her, the dust clogging her senses. She closed her eyes and soon felt her mind at ease..  
---  
"Tei-lei! Tei-lei! Wake up!"  
Teila opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by lush gardens, and tall temples made out of carved stone. She looked down at herself, her usual attire was replaced by a tribal attire. She looked at the staff she held, which was wrapped around in white cloth. She looked behind her and saw the podium, where the cyan emerald was placed as it reflected some of the sun's rays.  
"This was just like in the book.." she said outloud.   
"Book? What are you talking about Tei-lei?"  
Teila looked up at the person who adressed her. It was an echidna she knew all to well.  
"Tikal?"  
"Of course I am Tikal, I truly think your memory is going Tei-lei, all you do is sit here and guard that emerald of yours!"  
"Tei-lei?" She said in her head. Who is Tei-lei?   
"I do?" She said to her. She blinked, and decided to play along. "Oh, I must have been lost in my thoughts."  
"You have been like that lately, I have been worried about you my friend. We have been dear friends since toddlers, and I just want to be sure that you are okay.."  
"Thank you my friend, but I am well."  
Teila mentally blinked at herself. She was wondering why she was speaking like that, it felt like her soul was being replaced by another..  
Teila smiled and stood up. Her long white skirt flowed in the wind.  
"You know Tei-lei, the Ceremony of Guardians is coming up in honor of the Chaos Emeralds. All guardians are welcomed to be honored as well."  
"It sounds wonderful, but how does that entail to me?"  
"You are the guardian of that cyan emerald, I watch you guard it with your life. I understand that it is your personal duty to protect it."  
"You are correct.. but I cannot leave it by itself."  
"You can figure something out, you were always the clever one my friend. But may I ask you a question?"  
"What is it Tikal?" Teila asked, standing next to the emerald.  
"Just what does that emerald do? What is its purpose, and why do you guard it?"  
Those words.. those words echoed through Teila's mind as she noticed her vision getting blurry. Soon she closed her eyes and everything went black.  
---  
Teila opened her eyes to find herself laying in front of one of the temples in the Mystic Ruins. She sat up groggily and rubbed her eyes. She looked around.  
"W-what just happened? Wasn't I in a library?" She whispered to herself. She stood up and walked down the steps, her thoughts of what just occured. Was it a dream? Or was it a sign? She turned around and looked back at the temple.   
".. I need to find that emerald." With that, she turned around and ran into the forest, running down the path that lead to Tails's workshop.  
---  
Something appeared out of the shadows once Teila was gone. It was a deep blue, like Sonic. Its red eyes were glowing, and its straight face sooned curled into an evil smile.  
"An emerald? I need to report this to Dr.Eggman.." 


End file.
